The Reason
by livingheaven
Summary: KonxNozomi One-Shot. Kon's life had hit a new low. He couldn't fight, couldn't help, couldn't do anything. He suddenly realised how useless he was, and why everyone disliked him. Why? He knew exactly why.


**Author's Note:**

**So this is my first time actually putting out a Bleach fanfic. It's KonxNozomi because it's shocking how little this pairing is appreciated, it's probably one of my favourite ships in the whole of Bleach. So yeah, I hope you enjoy. (On an afternote it's really cheesy, I hope you don't mind)**

Kon sat on the window ledge in Ichigo's body, with his head in his knees, looking over at the city below. He knew it wouldn't be long until Ichigo would come back and he would have to become a stuffed teddy bear again, helpless, stupid, and undesirable. Ichigo was the hero here, not him, and he knew that. He'd always been okay with that. Less work for him, right? But something suddenly changed everything, made him realise how worthless he was. The self-confidence he always had in himself was battered down to a pulp and the only way he could pretend like nothing had happened was to brag about nothing- like he had always done, but it wasn't until now he realised what a fool he'd been- and pretend he was the best soul in the world. Nobody missed anything, it was how he'd always been, but it was becoming more and more obvious to him every day.

The door of Ichigo's room flew open and a quiet gasp that Kon would recognise anywhere came from the one who had opened it. He turned around and pursed his lips together, unsure of what to say. It had been like this ever since they had found out she was a Mod Soul, just like him. He didn't know why, whether it was just the shock of the secret she had been keeping from him, but even he hadn't known what to say to her.

"Kon...I..." she stuttered with the same dead, emotionless eyes she had had since she'd woken up weeks ago.

"Nozomi..." Kon said, holding on to the last note as if he didn't want to stop speaking until he had found something else to say. "Any word on when Ichigo is coming back?"

She shook her head, staring at the ground in silence, as she often did. "I-I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I'm sorry!" she half-shouted, looking up and glaring at him defensively.

"Well, that's more like it," Kon said, standing up from the windowsil. Secretly, his heart pounded in his chest at this recognition, and he hated it. He didn't even know he had a heart. "What made you come to your senses?"

The female mod-soul sighed and sat on the bed, cradling her head in her hands. "I was thinking...about something you said a little while ago," she admitted.

"Thinking about me?" he asked with a smug smile. "Why, isn't that a surprise!"

"Shut up and let me talk you pervert!" she snapped, standing up and whacking his chest in one swift motion. Then she looked at him, somewhat appologetically, for a moment, and then sat down.

"Ow!" Kon cried out, putting a hand on his chest and falling back on the windowsil. "That hurt!"

"...It was when you decided to follow me around," she continued, completely disregarding his cry.

"Protect! Not follow around!" he defended.

"...And I found the senkaimon...I...I wanted to stay in the Precipice World forever...so I wouldn't be a burden anymore..." she explained, "...and you, you said...you said you wanted to come with me. And...I only hurt you. You told me you wanted to spend eternity with me...and I tied you to a tree. And I'm sorry..."

Kon jumped off the windowsil in a panic, and slided in front of her. "Now wait just one flaming moment!" he exclaimed. "I told you, it wasn't that I was _worried_ or anything...I told you, I just got sick of the world too! It's nothing personal, _jesus_, why on earth would I want to spend eternity with y-"

In one quick motion again, Nozomi got off the bed, using Kon's shoulders as leaning posts, and smashed their lips together, ending his sentence. After the kiss, before Kon had a chance to protest, she spoke in her usual monotone fashion. "Your story doesn't make sense. First of all, I know by your surface attitude, you are not sick of the world, you love this world even if it does have its upsets. Second of all, if you are really telling me that you only followed me that day to protect me out of a call to duty, for one you would not allow me to enter the senkaimon, and two, if you really were indifferent to me, the negative reprocussions for you to spend eternity with me would largely outweigh any relief you might get from getting away from the world. As a third point, when I rejected your request to join me, you tried convincing me not to go, which leads me to strongly believe that the objective was my presence near you and not any sort of duty to protect me."

"B-But why did you-"

"I was going to tell you that next," she continued. "I..." Suddenly, the confidence in her tone faded, and she dropped her head down to stare at the ground again. When she looked up, there was a single tear in the corner of her right eye. "I'm sorry...I just...I've not felt anything for a long time, this was a shock to me."

"Wait, are you saying-"

"Kon, it's not my fault," she explained. "I really despise you but at the same time...I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. It's a feeling deep down. It's something I really can't control. And I guess, what I really came in here to say sorry for, is..." She threw her head over his shoulder, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry we're both so horrible at feeling things, and I'm sorry we're both so perfect for each other."

"N-Nozo..." Right now, he couldn't regain his composure enough to put on a front. This was him, the real Kon, the Kon that she had turned him into just by her presence. And it turned out, the real Kon didn't know how to deal with anything. "T-There's no need..." he stuttered. Nozomi pulled back from his shoulder, somehow with a completely dry face. "...There's no need to be sorry. Things...things happen for a reason. And you are that reason."

"...S-So what happens now?"

"Nothing," Kon replied with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Nozomi asked with a scowl. "Are you laughing at me?!" She threatened to fist-thump him on the shoulder.

"N-No, I'm not!" he assured, taking a step back and making a hand gesture, half to further assure her and half to protect his face. "I'm just happy because...we are perfect for each other."

"I don't...understand," Nozomi told him. How could he be happy about that, when she had spent the nights ever since this had become apparent worrying about the moment where it became too much for her?

"Do you believe in fate, Nozomi?" he asked.

"To some extent," she answered flatly.

"Do you believe that fate saw us...and it did everything it could to bring us together?" he asked with twinkling eyes. "Do you believe we're so important even the _stars_ want us to be happy?"

Nozomi's mouth dropped open. She opened her arms and wrapped them around Kon, spinning him around in glee before swiftly throwing him on the bed with a cruel force and walking away.

"Idiot, the stars don't care about anything," she told him as she walked away.

A huge and honest grin came over Kon's face. _That's her alright, the one I was made to be with._


End file.
